<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bestrafe Mich by tills_piercings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801617">Bestrafe Mich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tills_piercings/pseuds/tills_piercings'>tills_piercings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bestrafe Mich [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emigrate (Band), Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Masochism, M/M, One Shot Collection, Richard bottoms, Till tops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23801617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tills_piercings/pseuds/tills_piercings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Till fuck. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Richard Kruspe &amp; Till Lindemann, Richard Kruspe/Till Lindemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bestrafe Mich [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bestrafe Mich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Till heard the door click open as Richard enters their apartment. He had said something but it was muffled by the sizzling fish on the griddle. As soon as Richard set his guitar down, he rushed towards the kitchen. The scent of fried fish wafted from there. </p><p>"What are you cooking, Till?"</p><p>"Fish.." Till replied, turning his head toward Richard.</p><p>Richard smiled. "That's good.. I can't wait to try it."</p><p>♡ ♡ ♡</p><p>Time passed. Till was finally done with his cooking. Richard snuck behind him and snaked his arms around his stomach. Till let Richard's hands roam around his body while he plated their dinner. </p><p>Once he finished plating, he picked up the plates and set them onto the table. Richard pulled the chair out so he could sit down and waited for Till.</p><p>"Thank you for cooking tonight.. I was struggling with one of our songs.." Richard smiled softly, taking his plate from Till.</p><p>"You're welcome. What seems to be the problem with the song?" Till replied as he sat down across from Richard.</p><p>"It's nothing really.. I know I planned these chords but I can't seem to get it right anymore. It's just the first Emigrate album," He picked up his fork to start eating the fish that was in front of him. He sliced a small piece and put it in his mouth. "This is really good…"</p><p>Till drew his lips up in a half smile. "Thank you, but I don't really think so." He joked, taking a bite of the fish.</p><p>"Well, I think it's good. It tastes perfect!" Richard said, playfully. </p><p>They continued eating and talking about their days. Till gave him tips on how he could go about doing his song. Till relaxed at home because he didn't have anything to do. Richard had a good day besides the incident about his song. </p><p>♡ ♡ ♡</p><p>Once they were finished eating, Till took both of their places to place them into the sink. Richard pushed his chair in and waited for Till. He tucked his hand into Richard's and brought him back towards their couch. Till made Richard sit on his lap as he missed the physical contact. He held him close and began to kiss him softly.</p><p>"Till.." Richard leaned into the kiss to deepen it. He always misses his beloved. No matter how long. </p><p>Till tugged at Richard's shirt. He lifted it over his head to show Richard's chest. It already had faded markings from previous nights. Till placed his calloused hand on his side and dug his nails lightly into Richard's skin. He let out a soft whimper from the contact. </p><p>Till removed his hand so he could take his shirt off. Richard got up from Till's lap and sat on the soft carpet in front of the couch. He ran his hands down his chest and down to his lower stomach. Till let his breathing become husky as he was working his way. Richard messed with the belt until it came loose so he could take it off. </p><p>"May I?" Richard asked, looking up at Till's heavy lidded eyes.</p><p>"You're already this far…" Till chuckled. </p><p>Richard unbuttoned his jeans as well as unzipped them. Till was already hard. His cock clearly outlined by his underwear. He pulled his jeans off of his legs. Richard then pulled his underwear off as well. Till's cock was hard against his stomach as Richard sat up to lick the underside of his shaft. </p><p>Till tensed and let out a soft moan. He lifted up his cock with his hand just so he could put it in his mouth. Richard swirled his tongue around Till's head of his cock. Till sighed as he felt the warmth of his mouth around him. </p><p>"Richard…" Till mumbled under his breath. </p><p>Richard moved his hand back down to his thighs just so he could get Till's cock further down his throat. They were both sweating at this point, air heavy with lust. </p><p>"Richard.. Stand up…" Till breathed heavily.</p><p>Richard obeyed and took his mouth off of his cock. Till began to pull down his pants as well as his underwear. His shaft was already hard from the sight of his partner.</p><p>Once he was fully undressed, Till got up from the couch.</p><p>"Can you sit on the couch for me?" Till lifted his jeans up and took a small bottle of lube out of the back pocket. He was always prepared. </p><p>Till rolled Richard over onto his hands and knees, facing away from him. His hands were placed on the upper frame of the couch. Till twisted the cap off the bottle and squeezed some of the cool substance on his fingers. He rubbed the lube onto his hole. Richard gasped at the coldness but it soon soothed. Till began to stick one of his lubed fingers into his hole. Richard tensed and whined quietly at the feeling. He continued to prep him which meant adding more fingers as he went. </p><p>"Till, please…" He looked behind him as Till pulled out his fingers. Till instead started to prep his own cock. He lined himself up with Richard.</p><p>"Please.." He begged. His hair was already messed up from the heat.</p><p>Till slowly pressed himself inside of Richard. He already began to quicken his pace while the heat built up between them. Only Richard's moans, Till's grunts, and the slapping of skin filled the silence. Till put his hands on Richard's hips to have stability. Richard dug his head into the top of the couch. Till lifted his right hand and put his fingers through Richard's hair to pull it up. His moans became louder just because his face was lifted.</p><p>"Richard.. I'm so close.." Till felt the heat pooling in his lower abdomen. His thrusts were becoming sloppier so he let go of Richard's hair to stabilize himself. </p><p>Till eventually came after a few thrusts of his hips. Soon after, Richard followed suit and came untouched. He collapsed besides Richard and panted heavily as he came down from his high. Richard rolled over beside Till. He laid against him and pulled his arm around him for comfort. The damp air smelled of sex and sweat. </p><p>"Ich liebe dich.." Till said this with his husky german accent. He ran his fingers through Richard's hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've haven't written fanfiction in a while but I still hope this is good!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>